


Worried

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, Tina's in it for like a second, but like this thing is barely a second long soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

No one ever actually found out what happened those few days.

Steve had woken up from his daze, head pounding and throat drier than a country in drought and it hadn't been the first thing that had come to his mind to be honest, he saw Tina, he saw his dirty old shed and the gross couch and he’d remembered another night in the shed, with the music playing and Mikey with some girl and Tina, Tina bringing someone into the garage.   
Big Red.

It hit him then, Big Red, she was here and she was bloody and she had been crying and Park had been here at one point too hadn't he? Park had been here. He’d hugged her, taken her back to his home. Taken her somewhere away from here and away from whoever Big Red was running from…her step dad?

That was all Steve knew, and all Steve would know with absolute certainty but other than that there was nothing but speculation.

Because Park had gone missing for a few days and so had their family’s truck, and no one had really left the house other than Parks dad wandering out now and then, looking up and down the street. 

Tina had marched into his shed moaning about her cancelled hair appointment with Parks mum and Steve tried not to be concerned but he couldn't help it. He’d lived with the guy since they were kids.

When Park had stopped turning up at the bus stop and started driving to school Steve almost missed him.

As he walked towards the school Steve sometimes would see Park, his head resting against the steering wheel of the Impala his mum gave him, looking the picture of sadness.  
Big Red hadn't turned up.

Park had started lining his eyes with that make-up even thicker than before and the smiles that used to be bursting free from the teen around Big Red seemed to disappear altogether. He slumped, he dragged his feet.

And as much as he wanted to deny it.

Steve was worried about Park. Extremely worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shit. Isn't that the saying? 
> 
> No but really.


End file.
